Naruto: How He Became a Legend
by Pvt-Donut351
Summary: what would happen if Narutos dream wasn't always to be a hokage, if it wasnt how did it become that and because of the dream how did his life change...read and find out


**How the dream began**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto though I wish I did **

"Normal talk"

"**Summon speak/Kyuubi"**

"_**Jutsu"**_

"_Thought"_

It was a cold night in the village of Konohagakure no Sato, all was quite in Konoha there were no people in the bars or the streets all that could be seen was an orange firery glow of in the distance and this is where are story begins…off in the distance battles were heard as a force known as ninja leapt into battle against a giant fox with an astonishing nine tails if one were to listen close they could hear the battle from as far a konoha itself, well if one could call it a battle the people of konoha would more the likely call it a massacre from the sounds of all the screams that could be heard.

"Sir what are we to do we have been hitting that thing since it came into the area and it looks like we haven't even made a scratch on it, if this keeps up by the time it reaches the village we will barely have enough ninja to hold it at the gates for five minutes" said konoha Jonin to his captain

"There is not much else we can do but hold until the Yondaime Hokage comes and pray to kami that he comes soon, now quick lets head back into the battle" the captain said and with that they both leapt back into the fight

Mean while back in Konoha at the Hokages tower a discussion was going on to solve the fate of the village itself

* * *

"Please Minato you can't do this think of little Naruto" said the old man

"I have to Sarutobi I already lost my beloved Kushina I will not let my little one die too" said the man with sunny blonde hair

"Then let me do this, I am old, my age will soon be catching up with me, at least this way you will be able to raise your son Minato" asked Sarutobi in a pleading voice

"Sorry Sarutobi I can't it would take too long to teach you this technique and if you were to mess up or something were to happen you could not fix it with only your level of knowledge with seals" said a sad Minato

"But do you have to use your own son for this is there no other person you could use" he asked

"I am there Hokage how could I ask this of them when I myself would not be willing to do the same, besides if anyone can do this it's him I have totally faith in my son" said Minato looking lovingly at his son. "All I ask is that they treat him like the hero I know he will become, can you do this Sarutobi, for me?"

"I will try my utmost best to make sure he will but that's all I can promise Minato" said Sarutobi

"Then that's all I need to hear, goodbye my friend may we see each other again someday" said a sad Minato walking out the door with his son in his arms

"I hope so, I hope so" said Sarutobi as he looked out the window looking at the giant fox as it just passed the gates of konoha

* * *

"Okay quick everyone were going to try another round, everybody start gathering you chak-" said the captain before he was interrupted by the sound of one his men shouting "look there he is, he's here the Hokage is finally here" yelled one of the Jounins and with that a toad appeared with a message to the captain.

"It says were that he wants all other ninja to retreat and that he will handle the rest" said the captain to all the other ninja around. Only one thing was going through their heads at the moment and that was "our Hokage is crazy…but orders are orders"

* * *

Back with Minato

**_Kuchiyose no Jutsu_**** (Summoning Jutsu) yelled Minato**

And with that a cloud of smoke as tall as the demon fox itself cluttered the air when the smoke was gone a giant toad wearing a coat with a huge dagger on its side stood in its place

**"****Well I was going to ask why you called me hear Minato and yell at you for not bringing any sake with you, but I see we have a much bigger problems than that" said the giant toad**

"I'm sorry Gamabunta but it looks like this will be our last fight together I'm going to have to use that jutsu, so I'm going to need you to distract it for a bit then hold it when I finish can you do that for me" said a battle ready Minato

**"****If that is your wish then so be it, it was an honor to fight by you side Minato" spoke Gamabunta**

"the honor was all mine my friend" said a smiling but sad Minato and with that Gamabunta launched into the air just before the kyuubi's claw struck the ground where he was once at, mean while in the air the boss toad immediately launched a round of water bullets that impacted the fox causing it to move back some feet before the toad was able to regroup and gain some footing the foxes tails took hold trying to keep Gamabunta still, but before it could turn around the toad boss pulled out his knife slicing through 3 of its tails and jumping back before the fox could strike. But he still was not able to get back fast enough as the kyuubi scratched him across the face before he was able to make it

**"****Are you almost done Minato I don't know how much longer I can hold, it's not called the greatest of all the demons for nothing you know.****" Painted Gamabunta **

"Its okay my friend I just need one more minute all you have to do now I hold him down okay" said Minato

"**Okay then here goes nothing" **said Gamabunta as he jumped into the air one last time and land on the dangerous nine-tailed fox well stabbing his knife into his two front legs and holding him down with the foxes tails thrashing and cutting into the toad boss

"Okay I'm done here it goes, goodbye my friend" said Minato as he was finishing up

"**Goodbye Minato**" said the sad toad as he was trying he's best to keep the fox under control

"_**Fuuinjutsu: Shiki Fuujin **_(Sealing Technique: Reaper Death Seal)" shouted Minato

What happen next would be hard for anyone to truly describe should they be able to see it. A portal opened and out came a huge demon in a white kimono with long white hair cover its back and most of its face, horns on its head and a dagger in its mouth. The moment Minato saw it he knew it was finally over because the being that he was looking at was the shinigami itself. And with that the shinigmai started to move and thrusted his arm through Minato as if he wasn't even there and straight into the kyuubi all that could be heard were the screams and roars of a dying demon as the shinigami ripped its soul from its body. But before the shinigami could swallow the soul of the demon it was being sucked into the seal on the baby's stomach. And with one last roar the kyuubi's soul was gone. Now it only had one soul left and it was that of Minatos and with that it ripped away what was left of his soul only to disappear into the night

"Gamabunta it was an honor fight with you please if you ever see my son take care of him" said Minato as the light slowly faded from his eyes

"**You got it if your son signs the contract which I hope he does he will always have the toads for help**" said Gamabunta as he carefully let down the Hokage and his son and with disappeared until he was to be called again. And that was how they found him the Yondaime Hokage laying dead near the decaying body of the nine-tailed fox with a little baby boy snuggled up and sleeping on his chest. The remaining ninja all bowed the head and shed tears for their late Hokage. It wasn't until the Sandaime Hokage came that they all got up to carry the body and have it prepped for burial.

* * *

3 days later

Both ninja and civilian stood around the grave site for all those and had perished in the fox attack including their beloved Yondaime Hokage whether they are husband, wife, sister, brother, aunt, uncle, friend, or rival everyone had lost someone they cared for. The speech of the third Hokage had just finished and the people were dispersing to finish morning those they lost and to start rebuilding

"_now I have to talk to that damn council and hope that things don't blow up in my face, because I have a very bad feeling that its not going to go to well."_ Thought Sarutobi as he headed to the council meeting that was going to take place. It was a quick and quite walk to the council room mood in the air was still somber from the attack and funeral. The moment Sarutobi entered the room all became quite.

"Okay now I think most of us know why we're here and that is to talk about who would become the next Hokage. Now before the Yondaime died he said that he wanted me take back up the mantle is this agreeable to all of you" asked the Sandaime

Muttering was all that was heard for a good ten minute before both councils came to the decisions that it was a good choice at the moment

"If this is all Hokage-sama I think I can speak for the rest of us in saying that we have important things to do" said the leader and head of the Hyuga Clan Hiashi Hyuga

"No I'm sorry to say that that wasn't the only business we have to discuss today. We will also have to talk about young Naruto" said Sarutobi as he pointed to the crib next to him that apparently no one saw.

"What does another orphan have to do with us in case you don't realize it there are a lot of then since the fox attack Hokage-sama" stated the leader of the Uchiha clan Fugaku Uchiha

"He has to do with the story I'm about to tell you all and the reason how the fox is died" said the Hokage as he begun to tell the tale of what really as he told the tale he looked to the faces of the council members some of them had looks of fear, greed, in the eyes of danzo and the Uchiha head, and the most prominent was the look of hatred. By the time he was done well let's just say if looks could kill and leave it at that.

"I vote we kill the demon and be done with it" yelled a civilian council member as the rest agreed and yelled the same thing

"Why kill him just give the child to me and I can turn him into a weapon for Konoha that likes of which no other countries have seen before Hokage" replied danzo in his usual cold tone

"I agree with danzo Hokage-sama lets turn him into a weapon with him holding the Kyuubi he will have power the likes of which are unheard of and not only that but he will be loyal to konoha and with him trained we will be the most feared and respect village in all the elemental nations" argued Fugaku

With that said began a debate between whether to kill the child which had the Hokage advisors and most of the civilian council behind it or to turn him into a weapon which had most of the shinobi clans and the rest of the civilian clans behind it. It was three hours later when the Hokage had finally heard enough he could not believe what he was hearing that these people were trying to actually destroy this child the Yondaime child, his legacy, it was disgusting

"ENOUGH!!!! That it I have heard enough so this is what's going to happen he will not be killed and he will not be made into a weapon for kami sakes he is not even a week old yet he will grow up just like every other boy his age should and as of right now I am here by forbidden all of you of speaking of what was told here outside this chamber, is that under stood" yelled Sarutobi to the shocked council members

"Hai, Hokage-sama" they said as if they were sucking on a lemon.

"Good now this council meeting is over" signed Sarutobi _"I did my best Minato I just hope it was enough" _thought the Hokage as walk out of the room heading up to the Hokage tower.

But of course a secret of this magnitude was bound to get out sooner or later unfortunately it was sooner, by the end of the next day most of the village was calling for the head of one Naruto Uzumaki but the Sandaime was quick to try and nip the problem before it got to out of hand so he made a decree saying that it was now illegal to talk about naruto having the kyuubi inside of him and if told it was punishable by death. And with that lives slowing started moving on and this is where the legend of one Naruto Uzumaki began...

* * *

**Five Years later**

He was breathing hard it was just like any other day for one blonde hair, blue eyed Naruto Uzumaki he was hiding behind the trash cans hoping that the mop of angry villagers would just pass him by. But while he was extremely lucky, when it came to ditching angry mobs he was not so lucky. Just as he thought he was home free a ninja jumped down into the ally.

"ha I have found you you good for nothing demon" the ninja said and by the looks of him he would be a chuunin he then yelled to the mob that just ran past "I found him, I found the demon" and with that said the mob made its way back to naruto and the ninja, as the chuunin threw naruto onto the floor as him and the mob circled him

"Why do you keep doing this to me I have never done anything to anyone please I just want to be left alone" cried Naruto with tears rolling down his face

"Never done anything to anyone, how dare you lie to us you damn demon brat what about all the people you killed" screamed one of the angry villagers in the mob as he and other started shout more harmful words at a five year old naruto.

"Enough let's just kill the demon and be done with it" said the ninja with a kunai in his hand. They all started to move closer to the crying and fearful Naruto when something unexpected happen the ninja collapsed everyone in the mob was looking around until they spotted a young boy no older the 7 with a rock in his hands glaring angrily out at the crowed.

"Stop this that is enough how could you people even think of harming this kid for god sakes he is only five years old" yelled the little boy with the rock in his hand. While he knew he could do nothing against this many people with better weapons then a rock he was not going to let some kid be killed because of these idiots.

"Get out of the way kid because if you don't you'll die to" said another angry villager

"No I won't let you harm him if you try you will just have to go through me" he shouted most of the villager looked kind of hesitant after he said that, because killing a demon is one thing killing a child is another. While all this was happening naruto was looking up at the young man as if he had just found kami itself, with his eyes twinkling and his foxy grin he could not believe he found another person besides old man-jiji and the ichikarus that actually cared about him.

"Fine then we'll just have to beat you until you move then kill the dem-" before he could say another word he was struck in the head with a kunai before anyone else could blink there were surround by the Hokage and his ANBU.

"You are all order to cist and desist now go back to you homes or face extreme punishment" order the Hokage and with that the crowed quickly dispersed

"And you young man…I would like to thank you for protecting little Naruto here so what is your name" said Sarutobi with a glare that quickly turned into a smile as he looked over the young man. "_lets see hear black button up shirt a white under shirt, black pants and long brown hair tied into a ponytail he seems familiar" _thought the old man

"m-my n-na-name i-is Duo Hokage-sama Duo Maxwell" stuttered the young duo

"Ah yes I remember you now I knew your parents brave people they were and very honest too people to be proud of knowing" said a smiling Hokage with a far off look on his face.

"Really they were, I barely remember them people who knew them say that they were killed during the kyuubi attack" said a sad look Duo

"Hai, I'm afraid they were but if they were alive I could tell they would be proud of you" he said "come young Duo allow me to introduce you to my magomusuko, Naruto would you come hear please I would like you to meet someone" called the Hokage as Naruto got up he couldn't help but stare in awe at his new hero

"Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki what's your name and thanks for saving me" he said with a shy smile

"My names Duo Maxwell nice to meet you Naruto and no problem" he said with a big smile on his face

"Sorry to ask this but Mr. Maxwell can you take Naruto home and make sure he gets there safe" said a smiling Sarutobi

"Of course Hokage-sama" said Duo as he smiled right back

"Really you'll take me home cool and can you stay over" said a happy go lucky naruto

"Well I guess I could, I mean by know the orphanage is probably closed so...okay why not" Duo said with a smile on his face also. The Hokage watched them leave with a true smile on his face as he felt happy that naruto finally had someone his own age that cares for him. And with that he and the rest of the ANBU quickly picked up the unconscious leaf nin and the dead body and went their separate ways.

And from then on it was the start of a beautiful friendship, which quickly turned into that of a family. Duo being the older and wiser brother who tried his best to keep the younger one safe and controlled, while Naruto was the younger more care free little guy who just wanted to play become just like his nii-san and this is where we pick up six months later in the early morning with both young men on top of the monument of the Yondaime Hokage.

"Nii-san why do we always come out here so early in the morning" asked a yawning Naruto

"That's easy otouto its cause I'm going to be a ninja and ninjas have to make sure that they can work on little to no sleep and that they are able to stay alert" said Duo as he was looking off into the rising sun.

"Really but why do you want to be a ninja for, all they do is hurt people" said naruto with a sad look in his eyes

"No they don't my little otouto it's true that they do have to hurt people but most time it is bad people. And it's not the reason they fight, they fight to protect, from you to me, to all the people in this village if it wasn't for them we could have died long ago. Besides I'm not just going to be any ninja I'm going to be the Hokage so that way I will always be able to protect those precious to me like you little man" said Duo as he ruffled naruto blonde hair

"Really is that true" asked naruto not really believing him

"Hai, it is I promise you this I will be a ninja in fact I'll be the best ninja ever" Duo said as he stood up "I promise you naruto I will be a legend and you know I never go back on my word that my Nindo" "do you hear that Konoha I Duo Maxwell am going to be your next Hokage" said as he Shouted out to all of Konoha

"Yea well no one cares now shut up and let me get back to sleep" shouted someone back at them. And with that both Naruto and Duo erupted into laughter. After the laughter died down they both sat in silence watching the rest of the sun rise

"You know what Nii-san since you are going to be a ninja I will be one to I can't have you protect me forever and someday you might need me to protect you" said naruto with his foxy grin

"You protect me yea right shrimp you'll never be strong enough to do that" said after sticking out his tongue and running away.

"Hey you take that back nii-san and stop running your too fast…come back here" screamed naruto as he chased after Duo

* * *

**Six months later**

Naruto was once again on the run from another angry mob and this time it seems they have had shinobi with them. He didn't know why it happened all he wanted to do was enjoy his birthday at the festival but when he got there a mob had been waiting for him, he knew that he should have listened to his nii-san and the Sandaime-jiji but he just wanted to have some fun for his birthday and now he had to run for his life. "_Damn it where is nii-san, where ever he is I hope he hurries I don't know how much longer I can keep going._" Thought Naruto as he continued running for his life until he hit a dead end by the time he turned around the mob was already blocking his way from leaving

"Oh Crap" was all naruto could say before he got punched in the face hitting his head on the wall. It was at this point he tried to stand but everything was getting was blurry and fuzzy he could feel the blood flowing down his head as he tried to stand he felt a kick to his back send him forward landing a foot from the now cheering mob. He could barely breath at this point his eyes were closing and he could feel the darkness taking over but there was some hope as he saw his nii-san heading over to come help the last thing he saw and felt was something bright red heading to him and an intense pain in his eyes, then darkness came.

* * *

Pain that's what he felt it was everywhere. But he heard something it sounded like jiji talking but at this point he couldn't be too sure so he kept quite trying to listen to what they had to say

"Hokage-sama I'm not sure what to tell you everything else seems fine and should heal within a few days but his eyes sir, I doubt he will ever be able to see again the damage is just to excessive to be healed with our knowledge or the foxes chakra, I'm sorry sir but at this point he will never be a ninja" said the doctor in a profession tone

Sigh "okay thank you for trying anyways, do you know when he'll wake up" the Hokage said

"it should be within the hour sir, now if you will excuse me I have more patience to attend to" and with that the doctor left. "_huh I wonder who they were talking about, well it would really suck to be that person"_ thought Naruto as he heard the Hokage enter the room.

"I'm sorry Naruto it looks like I have failed you twice in the same day" said the sad Hokage

"Jiji what do you mean you failed me, how could you fail me I'm alive right so its okay" said Naruto as he smiled through all the bandages. The Hokage smiled at that wondering how he was going to break the news to the person he looks to as a grandson.

"Jiji where nii-san is he here or in the bathroom or something" said Naruto in an innocent tone Naruto didn't know how but somehow he felt the Hokage stiffen.

"Naruto I don't know how to say this so, let me ask you first what was the last thing you remember" asked the Sandaime

"Well I was getting chased by a mob of angry villager and some ninja, let's see they trapped me in a dead end when one ninja punched me into a wall and then another kicked me in the back. Then before I was knocked out I say nii-san coming towards me and that's all I remember" he said trying to make sure he recounted everything.

"okay and then this is just going to make it that much harder, it's true your nii-san did get there to help you but what neither of you knew was that there were more ninja hidden into the mob and when your brother got there he tried to fight them off he did real well and even took a few down but one of the hidden ninja in the crowed came out and launched a lot of kunai and shuriken and most of them hit him by the time we got there there wasn't much of anything that we could do. I'm sorry naruto but Duo Maxwell died later on that day" Sarutobi said all this as tears fell from his eyes from watching the heart break from his magomusuko

"No no no your lying nii-san cant die he still has to become a legend the greatest ninja ever, he has to be the next Hokage" cried naruto as he was bawling his eyes out Sarutobi could see the tears fall from the bandages he got up went to hug his magomusuko his heart breaking even more as he got even louder it sound as if he was being tortured "why, why Jiji why did they have to hurt nii-san he was my only family besides you what has he ever done to them to make them want to kill him" cried Naruto "I don't know, I don't know, I'm sorry so very very sorry do not worry I made sure every last one of them paid for what they did" said Sarutobi as he held and rocked Naruto

"but before he died he had enough time to write you a letter would you like me to read it to you" said the Hokage all Naruto could do was nod his head yes

_Dear otouto_

_I'm sorry I have to go it looks like I don't have much choice in the matter haha. But seriously don't worry okay we will see each other again someday, just think of it as a time to grow. I'll be where our parents are I'll make sure to tell yours all about you otouto. So don't cry you cry baby WE WILL see each other again but not too soon you still have a life to live naruto I don't want to see you until your old and gray hehehe. But I am really sorry I broke my promise to you little guy. I guess you will just have to take up the mantle for me and become the greatest ninja ever, remember I'll always be watching over you okay. I'm started to feel myself getting sleepily so before I go I want to give you something it's a necklace I got from my parents the day I was born it has the emblems of what are called the four scared guardians the dragon, phoenix, tiger, and turtle. I always wanted to go search to see if they were true last I heard you could even summon them if you find there scroll yea like that possible haha and last I have a sword its hidden on top of the Hokage monument in a hallowed out tree this is said to hold specials powers to anyone it finds worthy. It was passed down from my family since it was first created and only the first leader of our clan could use it so now I am giving it to you in hopes that you use it to protect your precious people. I guess that it…for now anyways I will see you again and remember I'll always be with you otouto for now and forever_

_Love_

_Duo Maxwell Uzumaki _

Sarutobi could still feel the tears falling from his eyes but could also feel his smile and from that he himself had to smile.

"that's it jiji I have made up my mind I will become a ninja, and not only that but I'll be the greatest ever better than any Hokage even you and that's a promise. And I never break a promise because that my Nindo" he said with his big bright foxy smile. And Sarutobi's happiness plummeted not only did he just take away his brother but now he had to take away his dream to. Sometimes being Hokage is just too much.

"there is something else I must tell you before you go making anymore promises" Sarutobi said

"Okay shoot what is it jiji" Naruto asked feeling a little better

"Naruto when those ninja attacked they did more than just kick and punch you. Naruto one of them used a fire jutsu right to your eyes, we tried to fix them but by the time we got you to the hospital there was nothing we could do. What I'm trying to say is that you're blind Naruto you will never be able to see again, and because of that I can't in good conscious let you ever become a ninja" said an even sadder Sarutobi. He waited for it, for the yelling, the screaming, the denial, but it never came he could still see the tears flowing and feeling them on his leg but Naruto had not made a sound and it was starting to worry him.

"I think I would like to be alone now jiji, please can you just leave me alone for awhile" said a depressed Naruto

"Okay if that's what you want then I'll leave but if you ever need me I will always be here for you" he said as he got up and headed towards the door with one last look behind him he shut the door and left.

The tears still rolling down his face he was left wondering what was there left to do, his nii-san was gone and so were his dreams what else is there for me. He cried, and cried it felt like he was useless.

"what would you do if you were me right now nii-san" he said out loud and then as if he was just punched in the face he heard it his nii-san and he was saying something but what was it he couldn't tell, so he listened and listened and listened until finally he heard him _"I would just keep going and never letting anything stop me no matter what people said or thought if I wanted to be a ninja then I will be and I will be the best there is too end of discussion" _and then the voice was gone.

"Your right nii-san I'm not going to let being blind stop me I will still be a ninja and the Hokage I will make sure that I can protect everyone that is precious to me" Naruto said as he slowly drifted off to sleep"Just you wait nii-san, just you wait some may say it's the end but my adventure is just beginning." And with that he fell asleep with nii-sans letter in one hand and the necklace in the other.

**Okay Author's notes so yea first time writing a naruto fanfic I thought I turned out okay I just hope you all like it too ****.**

**So for those of you that don't know what some of the words are I will put the translations at the end of the Author's notes **

**Magomusuko**-Grandson/Grandsons

**Nii-san**-older brother

**Otouto**-little or younger brother

**Fuuinjutsu: Shiki Fuujin**-Sealing Technique: Reaper Death Seal

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu****-**Summoning Jutsu

**Hai****-**yes


End file.
